Many insurance carriers rely on insurance agents or agencies to promote and sell their insurance policies. It is not uncommon for a single insurance agent and/or insurance agency representative (e.g., insurance agency employee) to promote and sell insurance policies from a number of insurance carriers. The approaches used for promoting insurance policies may vary greatly from insurance representative to insurance representative. In some cases, a single insurance representative may even vary the approach to promoting insurance policies from insurance carrier to insurance carrier. In many instances, the approaches selected by an insurance agent and/or insurance agency representative (e.g., insurance agency employee) may be related to his/her preferred style of doing business. As a result, an insurance representative having a particular business style may only be interested in utilizing certain types of approaches.
It is often difficult for an insurance agent and/or insurance agency representative (e.g., insurance agency employee) to determine which approaches result in the greatest success for promoting and selling the policies of any given insurance carrier. The insurance agent and/or insurance agency representative (e.g., insurance agency employee) may further be unaware of the approaches taken by other insurance agents and/or insurance agency representatives (e.g., insurance agency employees) and the relative success of those agents/representatives or approaches. It may also be difficult for an insurance agent and/or insurance agency representative (e.g., insurance agency employee) to identify new or different approaches that may be in line with his/her preferred style of doing business.
Because an insurance carrier relies to an extent on insurance agents and/or insurance agency representatives (e.g., insurance agency employees) for promoting its products and services, an insurance carrier has an interest in increasing the success of the insurance agents and/or insurance agency representatives (e.g., insurance agency employees). Thus, there is a need in the art for methods, apparatus, systems, and computer program products for recommending tools and/or business practices to an insurance agent and/or insurance agency representative (e.g., insurance agency employee) for increasing success based at least in part on the agent's and/or representative's behavioral style.